


flower shop

by orphan_account



Series: hermitcraft ship oneshots [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Hippie AU, M/M, don’t ship real people - Freeform, flower shop au, ren is the matchmaker, ship personas only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Grian owns a small florist with his friends Impulse and Ren. One day, a rather cute customer walks into the store.(Cross-posted on wattpad)
Relationships: Goodtimeswithscar/Grian
Series: hermitcraft ship oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632700
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	flower shop

Grian sat behind the counter of the florist, tapping his fingers nonchalantly on the marble surface. He looked over at the wide assortment of blooms, sighing contentedly. With nothing better to do, he took a few extra flowers and started weaving them into flower crowns. His fingers expertly wound and tied the flora together into intricate patterns, having done so many times before. His fellow owners and friends, Ren and Impulse, had left for the moment, leaving him to run the shop by himself. It wasn't too big of a deal, considering the fact that their business was pretty small and customers only occasionally came in. But he loved his job, so why not?

He loved working alongside his friends. The two always light-heartedly poked fun at him over not getting into a relationship yet- both of them dating people called Iskall and Tango respectively- but he always replied with the same thing. He just hadn't found the right person yet. 

Having lost track of time, he looked up to find that the counter was now half covered in petals from various flowers, and he had quite a few flower crowns littered across it. He picked one up, made from an assortment of roses, tulips and peonies, and placed it on his head, laughing to himself quietly. Just then, the bell on the door jingled, signalling a customer entering. Grian looked up, seeing someone about the same age as him enter. His eyes were immediately drawn to the thick scar running down the left side of his face, quickly looking away so as to not appear rude.

"Hello, I was hoping that I could find a certain bouquet for someone here. I ean, some of the larger brands are no help at all, and maybe a smaller shop would be better.." 

"Of course, what kind of an assortment were you looking for?" Grian quickly cleared the counter of stray flowers, sitting down on the chair. "Here, take a seat."

"Right, thanks. Did you make that?" His lips curled up into a smile, gesturing at the flower crown resting on Grian's head. 

"O-oh yeah, I did." Grian flushed pink, having forgotten about the accessory and suddenly aware of how stupid he must look like that. "Boredom, you know? Making them is a good time killer.."

"Well, you're pretty talented. I'm Ryan, but everyone just calls me Scar, because.." he didn't need to explain. 

"Thanks." He felt warmth rushing to his cheeks. "Uh, I'm Charles. But people call me Grian. I'm not sure why... one of my friends gave me the nickname and it just stuck. She was Irish, maybe that has something to do with it..." he trailed off. "Anyway! Who were you thinking of giving the bouquet to?" Deep down, he was hoping it wasn't for a partner, though he didn't know why. 

"Well, it's for a coworker, since they're leaving our company and all..."

Later, when Scar left, Grian sat back, smiling. They'd arranged for him to come back tomorrow to pick up his flowers.

"So when's the wedding?" Ren had just appeared from the back room, apparently having been there for most of their conversation. 

"REN!"

-scar's pov now-

Scar left the flower store, satisfied. Grian had told him to come pick up the bouquet tomorrow, due to a shortage of one of the kinds of flowers he had requested. He didn't mind though. For some reason, the fact that he was going to see Grian again gave him a warm, happy feeling in his chest. God, he was adorable, especially with that flower crown on. It gave him a cute, innocent appearance, with his freckles and fluffy dirty blond hair. What the hell. Isn't that a kinda weird thing to think about someone you just met? Yeah, he supposed it was. 

It was night, and Scar was currently staring at the ceiling while lying on his bed, procrastinating on everything in the known universe. Suddenly, he remembered something. He pulled out his phone, searching for what the word Grian meant. 

Sun, in Old Irish. 

A smile formed on his face. It suited him.

-a timeskip because-

Scar pushed open the door, hearing the little jingle of the bell. A kind of disappointment filled him when he saw someone different at the counter. He had on a red shirt, paired with black overalls, as well as a pair of sunglasses, despite the fact that he was inside. A watch was wrapped around his wrist, and he had dark, chocolate brown hair slicked back against his head. "Hello!" The person greeted. "Were you looking for something?"

"Oh, uh, yes, actually. I ordered a bouquet here yesterday, and I was due to pick it up today..?" 

"Ah, yes. Hang on, I'll go get Grian. He's in the back, just wait here." With that, he pushed open a door behind the counter, and disappeared into the room. A couple minutes later, Grian appeared, red in the face and flustered. 

"Oh, hi Scar." He waved. "You're looking for your flowers, right? Got them... right over here." He bent over, reaching behind the counter. "Here you are."

"Thanks," he took the flowers, then gave him an envelope with the payment inclosed. As he passed it to him, their fingers brushed for a split second, but it was enough to feel something that almost felt like sparks of electricity. Grian cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well uh... thanks for shopping here. Here, your receipt."

"Thank you. Have a nice day." Scar called as he left the store, taking a better look at the receipt. Under all of the numbers and figures, there was something scrawled in messy handwriting. 

Call me :)  
0423 394 245  
-Grian

Scar smiled broadly. This could be the beginning of something beautiful. 

-bonus, a couple months later-

The two sat together on a park bench, fingers intertwined. Grian scooted closer, leaning his head gently on Scar's shoulder. 

"Can I just ask a question? You know that day when I came to pick up my flowers?" A nod. "And you came out from the back all flustered? What happened back there?"

"O-oh.. well, uh..."

"Hey G! Your boyfriend's here! He's come for his flowers." Ren told him as he worked on trimming a bunch of roses. 

"Ren! What the hell man, he's not my boyfriend!" Grian looked up indignantly. 

"Well, not yet. You two were totally subtly flirting yesterday. Go ask him out. Or give him your number or something."

"And how, may I ask, do I do that?"

"Put it on the bottom of the receipt." Ren winked. "By the way, I'm being a groomsman when you guys get married."

"I hate you sometimes."

The couple burst out into laughter at the end of Grian's story. "Well, I guess it's thanks to Ren that we're here today." 

"Yeah, who'd have thought Ren's annoying matchmaking tendencies would've got me somewhere?" Grian replied, leaning up to press a kiss to Scar's cheek. 

"Well, I for one, really appreciate it. And you as well, of course." With that, Scar pulled his boyfriend up into a proper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> First post here. Anyway, please don’t actually call that number I made it up off the top of my head.


End file.
